How the Deathly Hallows SHOULD have gone
by The Blue Authoresses
Summary: The title should explain it. Mind you, this is very biased to the Blue Authoresses opinions and fandoms. Also, we made Ginny kindof weepy. But only in the first chapter. HarryGinny, RonHermione. Pretty Canon. :]]


**[[ A/N: If you have not read us, the blue authoresses profile page, or visited our website, you will not understand the reason that some font is bolded and some isn't. I will explain. The bold text is what I, Mary, has written. The unbolded text is what my counterpart, Rachel has written. Visit our site, http://www.blue-authoresses. . **

**Without further ado, here is our debut fanfiction!**

**Once upon a time after the sixth book of Harry Potter, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys returned to the Burrow for a few days, full of joy and Chocolate Frogs. Except for two of them who were unhappy. But still full of Chocolate Frogs.**

**For Harry and Ginny had to say goodbye, because Harry was an idiot and ****had**** to play the hero. And he had to return to the Dursleys in two days. That was partially why he was unhappy.**

The two were sitting cozily on the bench outside the broom cupboard. Ginny tried to keep all her packed up love and emotions inside, but couldn't contain herself any longer.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!!!" she screamed, hurt that Harry insisted on fighting Voldemort and hadn't at least suggested that Ginny come with-slash-help him.

**Harry sat up, hurt, and declared "No I'm not."**

"Yes you are!" she cried. "You're SUCH an idiot! I am willing to fight with you to the end! If you would just grasp that concept then we would be together! And happy! And together!" Sobbing, Ginny blindly stood up and ran toward the Burrow.

"**Women." Harry muttered angrily, stalking the first twenty feet before breaking into a complete run. He didn't understand it. When it happened at school, she had seemed so calm and understanding. And now this? He ran harder and faster, turning to look at Ron and Hermione blissfully making out on the bench outside the Burrow, which was making the gnomes twitch.**

The I-don't-care-who-you-are-slash-fans-cannoneers-are-freaking-awesome-couple stopped making out (for the sake of the gnomes) long enough to watch Harry as he passed. "Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked, puzzled. "TO SAVE MY EX-GIRLFRIEND FROM HERSELF!" Harry dramatically yelled over his shoulder. They looked at each other in bewilderment. "Hermione, do you think we should follow him? You know, before he goes insane?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and put her hand on her forehead. "Ron, you surprise me every day." she said. "What?" Ron asked, confused and slightly defensive. "Do the Words 'Bat Bogey Hex' mean anything to you?" She said, sighing and giggling slightly at Ron's adorable naive-ness. "Oh." He said after a pause. "Shall we continue?" asked he with a sly smile. "With pleasure." replied Hermione, taking his hand and ---**you get the picture. Harry made his way up the two flights of stairs and ran to Percy's old bedroom, now Ginny's. He flung open the door, and there she was. Sitting on her bed, petting Crookshanks. As she was alright, and it was apparent that she had not seen or heard his presence, he took a look around. The previous summer, every time he would attempt to come in, Ginny and Hermione would scream and chase him with hexes (shot by Mr. Weasley's wand. When will he learn that the one he has is made of rubber and isn't turning into a duck by coincidence? Thank you Fred and George.) All around the house. It was apparent that Mrs. Weasley had tried very hard to make the room look less boyish. There was a twin bed (head board facing wall) against the east wall. It had dragons traced on it with what might have been Sharpie (Stolen from Mr. Weasley's Muggle Artifacts, no doubt.); leading Harry to believe that it once belonged to Charlie. There was a blue comforter on it (To you Hex Color Code-ers. It was #3399FF) with multi colored patches where the spots had become threadbare. The Walls had peeling wallpaper that strongly reminded Harry of traditional blue striped pajamas. But there was a lacy-doily-like border lining the top of the four walls. Across from the bed was a light wooded chest of drawers that reached his waist (or would, provided he was standing next to it). On the wall above the drawers was an oval mirror with a few cracks in it, spotted slightly from age. Next to that was a Holyhead Harpies Quidditch Poster. A small writing desk and chair of medium wood color sat before a window on the North Wall. Ginny hadn't even unpacked, her Hogwarts trunk was still laying at the foot of her bed. Harry stared to the right of the door, where a Weird Sisters poster was half ripped. Harry winced with guilt. It must have been from when he flung the door open. **

**"**_**Reparo**_**." Harry muttered, tapping the poster with his wand. Ginny looked up.**

"Harry!" she said, surprised, after which she remembered she was mad at him. Frowning, she crossed her arms and faced the wall. "What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking and tears from streaming down her face.

"You're welcome for repairing your beloved poster, you need not continue, I really feel the love." He snapped back sarcastically before realizing that Ginny was about to burst into tears (again.) **Ginny winced from the coldness of his remark. She turned around, trying to regain her composure. To do so, she swallowed several times and wiped away a tear with her index finger. She turned to face him again. Harry then saw the damage he had done. He crossed the room silently, trying to find the right words. Ginny looked away from him, suddenly becoming very interested in her pajama wallpaper. "Ginny. You know this is for your own good. You know I couldn't bear it if you died." He said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. Ginny swallowed. His touch felt so warm. So familiar. "I know Harry. But I've become worried. What if YOU die? And what if we don't last? You'll probably meet some other witch." **she said sadly-slash-softly. Harry closed his eyes tightly and, taking a deep breath, he sat next to her.

"Ginny. Try to understand. It's much better me than you. Even if-" he was cut off by Ginny standing up.

"So this is a selfishness issue now? You keep saying you couldn't bear it if I died, but what about me? I'm not emotionless! I couldn't bear it if you died either!" she cried, the tears breaking loose and streaming down her face. **Ginny frowned through her tears, and then turned to the window; she opened it, then climbed on the desk, and stood in the window frame. She looked over her shoulder at Harry. **

**"No lies, Harry. I know you are trying to get rid of me with false hope and tales of reuniting. A life without you isn't worth living to me." Harry stepped next to her. **

**"Ginny, you're a witch. And on a third floor. You won't die, but you will get hurt, and I don't want that." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand. It was ice cold and stiff, frozen. Dead. She looked down at him and he noticed her eyes had changed from their normal brown color to ice blue. And then he knew. He had seen the same look in Victor Krum's eyes in the maze in the Tri-Wizard Tournament in his fourth year. Ginny was under the Imperius Curse. Harry wrenched her off the desk, gripping her shoulder tightly, his face wrought with fear. **

"**Ginny?" He said weakly. Whoever had put the curse on Ginny could obviously tell that Harry knew. Because Ginny's eyes slowly reverted to their warm brown color. She stepped backward and sat on her bed, not blinking. Harry glanced around furiously for the attacker. Ginny turned and look at Harry. **

**"Sorry, what was I saying? I lost my train of thought." she said calmly, obviously carrying no recollection of her "suicidal thing". **

**Harry sank next to her on the bed, "Oh, Merlin. Gin, you're ok." And then he retold the last two minutes, leaving out the part where he was scared to death he would lose her. **

**"Ginny, this is why I have to leave. But just know that I will always love you." he whispered to her shoulder that his head was resting on. Ginny ran her fingers through his jet black hair. **

**"I know. And I'm sorry for my crying scene earlier," she whispered. Harry gazed up at her. **

**"Scene? That was a London Musical." He said, grinning cheekily. "Prat." Ginny laughed, playfully hitting him on the stomach. **

**"Let me prove my love." said Harry, **producing a small, brown box that Ginny had never seen before (because she goes through each and every one of his boxes and memorizes them 'cause she's cool like that). Slowly Harry knelt before her and opened the box. Instantly Ginny was blinded by an enormous diamond. (**Did we forget for a moment there that Harry is practically MADE of Galleons? Yeah. I thought so**) Staring at it, she saw coming into view beneath the crystal-- Her and Harry. They were sitting on a bench in the park, it looked like, in spring, hugging and laughing with each other and occasionally giving each other a little peck on the other's lips. Ginny was so overcome by it and its shiny-ness (but mostly its shiny-ness) that it took her a while to realize that it wasn't just a diamond-- it was a ring! Harry smiled at her gaping mouth and wide grin. "The moment I realized I wanted to do this, Ginny, I knew that no Muggle ring would be good enough for you. This is the very ring that my father proposed to my mother with. (**TGFSirius. He was poking around the house a bit before Azkaban**.) Except of course, I've made a minor alteration." he explained, referring to Harry and Ginny's picture instead of James and Lily's. (**quotes icon a dark haired, bespectacled boy and a fiery redhead girl? DE JA VU) **

"**Ginevra Molly Weasley," Ginny beamed. He remembered her full name! "I love you. And provided we both live through this, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He paused, waiting for an answer, so scared that she would refuse. **

**"Harry James Potter, YES!!" Ginny pushed Harry backward on the bed and kissed him. **

**In another part of the house two people making out under Ron's Chudley Canon poster stopped making out long enough to listen to Ginny's squeals.**

**"What in Merlin's name is happening?" asked Ron, bewildered. **

**"True love." Answered Hermione with a smirk. But she changed her answer when Ron gave her a pointed look. **

**"Besides us!" and they continued...**

**Harry and Ginny lay on Ginny's bed looking up at the ceiling, holding hands. (Fully clothed. NOTHING HAPPENED.) "You know this doesn't change much. I still have to wait until I'm seventeen, kill Voldemort, and wait for you to graduate. Merlin we're young." Harry muttered aloud. "So think of this as a... what do Muggles call it? A promise ring." Harry then silently resolved to practice occlumency so Snape and Voldemort couldn't find out about Ginny. Harry knew that if they did he would have endangered her life. He began to rethink the idea, but knew Ginny would simply break if he had to call it off again. **

**Over the course of the next few days before Harry had to return to the Dursleys, Harry and Ginny kept the engagement a secret. The two kept making out in the coat closet a secret, not to mention the ring. Ginny put the ring on a chain and wore it around her neck. The thing was pretty big, and therefore pretty noticeable. So she kept it tucked in her shirt. One day, Harry and Ginny were talking in the corner, kissing when no one was looking, and admiring the ring. Unfortunately they kissed under Hermione's watchful eye. Hermione marched over and sat next to them on the floor. Ginny had had the ring out, so she quickly tried hiding it in her shirt. Hermione gasped. It couldn't be what she thought it was!**

"_**Accio**_** ring!" Hermione said, nearly strangling Ginny from the force of her summoning spell. [Ring on chain. Chain on Ginny's neck. Get it?**

"**I'm so sorry!" gasped Hermione, but when she realized that Ginny was fine, a smirk adorned her face. **

"**Harry, I can't believe you! You know how much DANGER this puts her in?" Hermione gasped, reprovingly. **

"'**Mione, we've been through this. It's just a promise ring, not an engagement. So that we WILL marry each other one day." Ginny replied. **

"**But how will you plan the wedding? Harry's going to be off stabbing Horcruxes, and you'll still be at Hogwarts! Maybe if…" Hermione paused, and Harry half-expected her to announce she was going to the library. **

**But she didn't. She simply ran upstairs to search through her Hogwarts trunk and find a certain book. Ginny wearily stood up, muttering something about 'going-tell-Mione-not-tell-promise'. **

**When she reached her room ('Mione and Ginny always share), she saw Hermione fervently turning pages in a very old, musty book. Before Ginny could even open her mouth, Hermione answered her unspoken question. **

"**It's a book of codes. That way you and Harry can plan the wedding without anyone knowing what's going on. I've picked a good one out. Simple enough for you and Harry to remember on top of everything the pair of you are thinking about, and puzzling enough for most people not to understand." She replied, not looking up from the book once. **

"**Wow 'Mione that's brilliant!" Ginny said excited. **

"**And you will be my Maid of Honor?" Ginny asked. **

**Hermione looked up. "Are you sure?" she asked, biting her lip. **

"**Why wouldn't I be?" said Ginny, rather kindly. **

**Hermione smiled, and accepted. Then the two girls proceeded to pore over the book, looking for a good cipher. **

**Meanwhile, Harry miserably packed his trunk so he could spend the next two days at the Dursleys. **


End file.
